The Other Bridger: Rebel Spectre 7
by TheRoseDroid
Summary: If all of Ezra's family is believed to be gone, then who is this? Another Bridger? A girl named Eloise Bridger lives on Lothal and joins the Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

Life was hard for Eloise, she's been fending for herself on the streets ever since she was seven. Though she lived in an abandoned control tower, and considered that a good enough home, she still longed for so much more.

But one day, something did come. It was the Ghost. They were there for a pick up of supplies, and it also happened to be that she was there,too.

They were guarded by stormtroopers, and all she had was some shock slingshot. Maybe she couldn't fight off the troopers, but they, the Ghost crew, could…

Once they attacked the troopers, that was when she realised there were more people after that supply crate. She jumped onto the carrier, and sped it away. The Ghost crew was surprised and ran after her.

(you see, in this version, its kinda based off of Ezra's story, but this is if he had a sister LOL)

The Ghost Crew; Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, and of course, Ezra, ran after her. They all jumped on carriers and raced after her.

"I bet I'll get there first," said Ezra, competing with Zeb.

"On no, you won't!" Said Zeb,picking up speed. The two almost crashed into each other if it wasn't for Hera.

"Stop fighting and get her already!" yelled Hera,through the intercom.

"Alright alright…" they both said at the same time.

Luckily, and unfortunately for the Ghost, she escaped into the ship. They later found her there hiding with the crate and brought her back home. Like Ezra, she managed to open the cube, but with more struggle.

Days, months, passed by, and she hadn't seen them since. Until now.

Onboard the Ghost, Kanan felt something, through the force. He told Ahsoka Tano about it, and eventually told Ezra. What Kanan felt,of course, the two inquisitors felt.

"Did you feel that?" Asked Seventh Sister.

"What? The force… Another has it.." Said Fifth Brother.

"We must find it before the Rebels do. We may be able to turn who ever this is, to the Dark Side and join the Empire." Said Seventh Sister.

The one with the force, is Eloise.

"We have to get there before the Empire does,or else they might turn it to the dark side! Take the whole crew with you," said Ahsoka, " you need all the help you can get."

Onboard the Ghost, Sabine asked what are they doing. As always, Kanan replied with "Its Jedi-Business...we have to get someone strong with the force and recruit him or her."

Back on Lothal, Eloise had no idea her life would change forever, but of course, she wasn't thinking about that. What she was thinking was _I gotta outrun those stormtroopers!_

She was fleeing from stormtroopers, about 20 of them.

Her braid bounced on her shoulder as she ran, perspiring with her helmet on. Finally, she saw an alleyway and ran through it, just enough time to catch her breath before being taken away by the awful Buckethead Stormtroopers.

She was being pushed into a prisoner transport ship when all of a sudden, blaster fire everywhere. She turned around to look,and to her surprise, what she saw was the Ghost! Possibly a rescue.

They landed and walked out of the ship. Hera removed the cuffs from her hands.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"We felt something strong. Strong with the was you."

Kanan said.

"We were told to find you before the Empire does," Hera said.

"Oh, OK…" she said.

"What's your name, anyways?" Kanan asked.

She grudgingly took off her helmet.

"Eloise. My name is Eloise Bridger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bridger?" Ezra said, "that's my name."

"Hey," Sabine said, "are you guys related or something?"

"Don't know..been on the streets since I was seven." Eloise said.

"Hey, me too!" Ezra said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Kanan said, " but it's possible they're related...somehow."

Ezra and Eloise just continued to stare at each other. They _did_ look alike.

"Is that why the Empire wanted me? They've been chasing me all day. Especially these two weird ones.. Black metal armor, redblades…"

"That could be the inquisitors!" Said Ezra.

"They've already found her.." said Kanan "Zeb, take her back to the ship," he said, " we'll take care of this."

The two inquisitors, Fifth Brother, and Seventh Sister, emerged

"Zeb! Go! Now!" Kanan yelled, as he opened his light saber.

Kanan and Ezra stayed, battling the inquisitors, as the rest of them, Zeb,Eloise, and Sabine ran to the ship. Chopper was waiting at the ramp/gangway, waving his little arms, making his noises. They got on and closed the ramp/gangway. Hera flew the ship to docking bay 7 and told Kanan and Ezra to meet there. Hera walked to where they were standing in the ship.

"You must be the one everyone is looking for." Hera said.

"Everyone?"

"Ya. The Rebellion and the Empire want you. Glad we found you first, before they did."

"Actually," She said, "the Empire found me first. They were chasing me all day. And these two weird ones with black metal armor and red blades or swords or something."

"Those two, they're the two have red dual lightsabers. They joined the Dark Side and the Empire, and they also, want to kill us." Hera responded.

"What about those two fighting the inquisitors?"

"Them? They're the Jedi. They joined the light, and so, they're enemies of the dark side. But Ezra, he's still training. I guess you can call him an Apprentice. "

"Oh…."

That was when blaster shots started rocking the ship.

"What's going on?!" She said.

"They're attacking." Said Sabine.

"Buckle up," Hera said, "We're gonna fight back!"

Zeb and Sabine took positions at the guns, while Chopper was in the cockpit with Hera. Eloise was sitting in the seat diagonally behind her, strapped in.

"I've never been in a flying ship before," Eloise said.

"Really? Well hang on. For you, this is gonna be a wild ride!" A bit quieter, and to herself, she said, "and a normal one for us."

Hera grabbed her intercom and said, " Kanan! Ezra! New plan! Meet us at-" she was stopped. _How?_ The Empire was interfering with the transmissions, so they couldn't communicate. By the time the two reached docking bay seven, the Ghost was lifting off and flying away.

"Did they just leave us here?" Ezra said.

"No. Not possible. They wanted us to meet. Somewhere. The transmission was interfered. So we have to figure out where, they wanted to meet us." Kanan said.

"But where?"

"Hey, what if you try communicating with Eloise through the force?"

"Um, sure? But can't you do it too?"

"Yes, but I want to test you, to see if you can communicate through the force."

"Alright alright.."

Ezra reached his hand out. He felt through the force. Reaching deep into it. Feeling his surroundings.

All of a sudden, Eloise felt something in her head. Not necessarily pain, but something different. She closed her eyes. It was Ezra! They are communicating through the force!

"Wait!" Eloise said.

"What?" Hera asked.

"It's-it's Ezra!"

"What?"

"I-I don't know! He's in my head somehow!"

"Probably through the force…," Hera said, "what's he saying?"

"I'm not really sure," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Well try to see if you can tell him to stay in docking bay 7. We'll be doing a pick up for them once we outrun them."

"I'll try…" she focused on Ezra. She focused on telling him the message Hera had just told her. Since she hasn't been trained in using the force, this is very hard for her. Her head started to hurt. She shut her eyes tighter, and more pain came to her head. She started groaning.

Her eyes flew open and she fell to the floor of the ship.

"Are you OK?!" Hera yelled.

"Ahhh…"

"Are you OK?! What happened?!"

Sabine and Zeb ran into the cockpit.

"Oh no! What happened to her?!" they both said.

"I don't know. She was just trying to communicate with Ezra, though the force. All of a sudden she was on the floor."

"We have to take her to the fleet." Sabine and Hera said.

"What about Ezra and Kanan?" Zeb asked.

"Something's wrong…" Ezra said.

"What?" Kanan tried sensing what was wrong with the force.

"Something happened to Eloise. They're taking her back to the fleet."

"Hey what about us?"

They both looked up and saw the Ghost.

"Oh look. They're here."


	3. Chapter 3

Eloise lay on a seat in the Ghost.

"What happened to her?" Kanan asked.

"She got your message," Hera said.

"Well that's a good sign," Kanan said

"But couldn't send one back. She got in so much pain, I think she couldn't handle it and passed out."

"Oh. Well that part is bad"

They came out of hyperspace and linked onto the main ship of the Rebellion fleet.

Senator Bail Organa greeted them, along with Ahsoka Tano. Eloise was still passed out and was being carried by Zeb. A medical droid came and took her.

"Does she really need a medical droid for that?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. Well, since a Jedi wasn't with her while she was doing that, and they couldn't help, she kinda does need one."

"Oh OK."

About an hour later, she woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You are in The Rebellion Command Ship." Said Senator Organa.

"Who-who are you?"

"I am Senator Bail Organa, commander of the Rebel Fleet."

"I'm in...the Rebellion ship?...and you're the commander?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"But I thought you were just a senator.."

"No. I am more than that, now you know."

The doors slid open, and Ahsoka walked in.

"How's she doing?" She asked the medical droid.

"Good. She should be fully recovered in a few minutes. I recommend she rest until then." It responded.

"Hi. I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm a Jedi, and one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance."

"Hello."

"So, you are strong with the force. Would you like to train to be a Jedi?"

"Um, I guess so. Will that mean I won't go back to Lothal?"

"You _can_ go to Lothal, but only if its important, or for a mission."

"Oh, OK…"

Soon, she was fully recovered. She walked out to where everyone else was. When she entered the room, everyone looked at her. Then at Ezra. Then back to her. Eventually, they all went back to work.

"You must be Eloise." Said Rex.

"Yes," she said, shaking his hand, "and you are?"

"I'm Captain Rex. I served in the Clone Wars alongside the Jedi."

"Cool. Well, nice to met you." She said.

"Hey wait, what's your name's again?"

"I'm Kanan."

"I'm Ezra"

"My name is Hera."

"Sabine"

"Zeb."

"Okay, well nice to know, and thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"OK, time to go and find a new base." Kanan said.

"Haven't you found one yet?" Asked Eloise

"Nope!," Ezra said, "the Inquisitors kept finding us. It seems impossible!"

"Maybe your over exaggerating it," Hera said, " I mean, we've got to find one soon, and it doesn't matter how long it takes."

"Since they keep recognizing you, why don't you change how you look?" Eloise said.

"We tried that already, you know, Stormtrooper armor. I even went undercover as a Cadet!" Ezra said.

"No, like, you know. How you wear that orange jacket and stuff? Why don't you just wear a tunic or something? Change up everything. When your back with the fleet, just wear this!"

"Huh, not bad, Eloise. Not a bad idea!" Hera said, obviously taking to her plan.

Eloise smiled, pleased to know that they actually listened to that idea.

So, next time the went out into the open, Ezra wore an old blue jumpsuit (same orange jacket), Kanan wore a Brown Shirt and Dark Yellow vest, Sabine wore a black shirt and ripped tights.

"Hey, why don't you wear something? " Ezra said.

"Well, the Empire doesn't really notice me. Other than the part where they were chasing me cause the inquisitors wanted me, so, yah!"

It went successfully! Ten times they passed by a group of Stormtroopers, and weren't noticed!

"OK, now to see if you can take an undercover job." Kanan said, "Your the only other one the Empire hasn't recognized as a Rebel yet."

"OK… so what's the job?"

"Imperial Cadet."

"Like me! Ezra chimed in.

" Ya, like you.."

"But I don't know the first thing about the Empire!"

"Well, they'll teach you! I mean, it _is_ an imperial academy!"

"But they _obviously_ know my name."

"Change of name, duh." Ezra said.

They both glared at Ezra, "Ya, like what?" Eloise asked.

"Dunno"

Eloise sighed. Then perked up. "What about… Mika!"

"Uh, sure. But where'd you get that from."

Eloise shrugged. "Random name, I guess."

"OK, then, last name?"

"Uuuuuuhh…..Cresselia?"

"Mika Cresselia. I like it!" Ezra said a little too enthusiastically.

Both Kanan and Eloise glared at him." Really? "

"First," Hera said, slamming a clipboard onto the table," We need to sign you up and Hope you get in. "

"Ya, OK, but why do I have to go?"

"Just to test you if your good undercover. But, if you happen to find anything that would be helpful for the Rebel Alliance, tell us then that would be your new mission."

Eloise nodded.

And, it turned out, she _did_ get accepted.

"Oh boy. I hope I'm ready for this!"

"Don't worry, just a few more days until you have to go." Kanan said.

"But for now," Sabine said, " Let's try getting you ready for your role as 'Mika Cresselia, the new Imperial Cadet!'"

They both went into Sabine's room. When they came out, Eloise looked...different.

"Well, you look different." Ezra said.

"Ya. Can't recognize you," Zeb joked, " Just hope I don't confuse you for a Buckethead and knock you out. "

Eloise backed away one step with that.

"Oh, uh," Zeb said," didn't mean it."

Eloise just smiled and stayed where she was.

"Now to train you as a Cadet." Hera says, "Sabine and Ezra can help you with that. "

She turned towards them.

"Come on, let's train!"

When they finished training, she was exhausted.

"When you go there," Ezra said, " you have to be one of the good students, maybe even the best. Since your a force-sensitive, that will be an advantage. "

Eloise nodded, taking in all the information.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well, today's the day to your first day of Imperial Academy!" Sabine said.

"That's a lot of days," Eloise said, " in your sentence. "

Sabine just snickered.

"Well,come on. Go." Ezra said.

Eloise held her arms against her sides, hands clenched into fists so tight, her knuckles turned white. She was starting to sweat and didn't budge.

"Hey," Ezra said, looking over to her," what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer, he said,

"Are you nervous?"

Eloise nodded, then looked at him.

"Hey, it's OK. I was nervous, too. In fact we all are. Even when it seems like we aren't. And were nervous, because maybe you might get caught."

"Ezra!" They all said, glaring at him, " that's making it worse!"

She sighed. "No, Guys. It's OK…"

"How do I look?"

Her hair was combed over to one side, orange with blue strands, making her look...like an imperial!

"Good. Like a Cadet." Ezra said.

"OK then," Hera said, " see you later, Mika!"


End file.
